


Poked In The Middle Of The Night

by RaonOfDemons



Series: The Trip [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Boners, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Kai is woken up to something poking him. He ignores it at first, not thinking it is a big deal, but when he hears a quiet snore and warm breath on his neck he knows what it is and he knows what to do...
Relationships: Kai/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: The Trip [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Poked In The Middle Of The Night

Previously...

Unbeknownst to Kai, Tenzin had heard Kai’s little moan and looked behind him to make sure he was all right. What Tenzin was not expecting to see was Kai cumming. He wanted to look away, but he was so mesmerized. He watched Kai finish off, but when Kai began to raise his head Tenzin quickly looked away and continued his shower, ignoring his growing dick.

The rest of the shower went by quickly and they were soon done and out of the water dried off and dressed. They walked back to camp silent until Kai spoke up.

“You know, that was a really good shower! Feel ready for the day!”

“Oh! Haha… Yes! It sure was a good shower indeed…” Tenzin looked away.

Soon they arrived back at camp allowing the next group to go shower and they have begun to make breakfast for everyone. Kai would go the whole day feeling great and relieved, but in the back of his head wondered what would happen tonight in the tent…

And now…

The day went by slowly. They learned about this Airbender ruin and what they used to do here, meditated, practiced their bending, and ended off with a nice campfire dinner. Slowly the groups went to bed and the fire faded. Tenzin then said to the remaining groups to sleep now and so the campfire was put out and they all went to their tents.

Kai walked into the tent, with Tenzin behind who had tied it shut to avoid any animals or whatever from walking in. Kai watched from the corner of his eye, with the little moonlight shining through the tent, as Tenzin slipped on his robe and removed his pants from underneath leaving him completely nude underneath it. Kai grinned and removed his clothing, including his underwear, leaving him completely nude. Tenzin hadn’t noticed and was now under his blanket and Kai was too now. They exchanged their goodnights and drifted to sleep.

Sometime into the Kai had woken up from something poking him. He looked up at the moonlight coming through the tent to see where the moon was. By the looks of it 4 hours had gone by and the camp was quiet except for a slight noise from crickets. Kai rubbed his eyes and then reached down to “scratch” himself only to feel poking again. Whatever it was was poking his ass. At first he had no idea, but then he heard a quiet snore and warm breath hit the back of his neck and that is when it clicked. Tenzin’s boner was poking him in the ass. This immediately caused Kai’s soft asleep dick to wake up and harden up.

He gave himself a couple of strokes as he felt his airbending masters dick poke him in the ass. Kai got a little carried away and began to grind his ass against it, feeling Tenzin’s hardon against him, only being blocked by a blanket and robe. Kai enjoyed this, but apparently so did Tenzin in his sleep as Kai felt it harden a little more. It was at this point Kai really wanted to have some fun. He removed the blanket off of him, revealing his nude body. He rolled over to remove the blanket from Tenzin only to see that it had fallen to his side now leaving just the robe. Carefully, like the night before, Kai slowly undid the somewhat loose tie that Tenzin had made to keep his robe shut. In no time Kai had undone the tie and peeled open the robe to reveal Tenzin’s hard friend. Oh how it looked even better than it did last night…

Kai was wasting no time now. He got back on his side and placed his ass against the tip of Tenzin’s dick, one hand on his dick, and his other grabbing onto Tenzin’s dick. He then started to slide his dick up and down the crack of his ass to prepare himself. The feeling of Tenzin’s big dick sliding up and down Kai’s ass was enough to make Kai let out a little moan.

He knew he didn’t want to wait any longer. Kai then pointed Tenzin’s dick at his hole and pushed his ass back slowly. At first he felt the precum leaking head of Tenzin’s dick

‘Perfect lube~” Kai thought to himself.

Kai began to push further, taking the head of Tenzin’s dick into his ass. Tenzin was a little bigger than Mako, but he was able to take it. When he was ready he pushed his ass further and further back, but then Kai felt Tenzin push in…

“Nnn~”

Holy shit. Kai freaked for a moment. Was Tenzin awake? Didn’t seem like it. ‘Maybe he was having a sexy dream?’ Kai thought. He’s had them himself before.

When it seemed like it was good to continue, Tenzin had pushed in more, all the way this time, and had hit the sweet spot.

“A-Ah~!” Kai yelped out in pleasure.

He was not expecting that, but damn it felt good. Kai had thought he was gonna have to put in all the work, but clearly Tenzin was having a good dream as he slowly began to pump in and out of Kai. He wasn’t too sure what kind of dream Tenzin was having, probably a fucking one, but whatever it was was also beneficial to Kai. Tenzin was sleep fucking Kai’s ass while Kai was jerking off hard and trying to hold in all these moans.

Tenzin’s sleep fucking was going at a decent pace and Kai was jerking off to his beat. Kai thought that there was no way this could get any better, but it did.

Tenzin, still asleep, moved an arm over Kai resting his hand slightly above his crotch, and thrusted into Kai with a little more force quietly saying in his sleep “P-Pema…”

He was dreaming about fucking Pema! Kai felt so excited about this, but couldn’t explain to himself why. Just the fact that Kai had caused Tenzin to start dreaming about something and made Tenzin act in his sleep was driving him wild.

Thwap. Thwap. Thwap.

Tenzin’s thighs and balls smacked against Kai as he thrusted into him. His dick hitting Kai’s sweet spot each time causing Kai to struggle to keep in a moan and his ass occasionally tightening around Tenzin’s dick, creating a much better feeling for Tenzin in his sleep. Kai continued to jerk himself off, using the precum leaking from dick as lube.

Kai looked down at his dick and let out a tiny moan. He, out of instinct, grabbed Tenzin’s hand and slowly moved it down to his dick and wrapped it around it. ‘Fuck~!’ Kai mouthed. He grabbed Tenzin’s hand and began to move it up and down. Now this is what Kai needed. The feeling of Tenzin inside him, hitting his special spot, and jerking him off is what finally brought him to his edge. He moved Tenzin’s hand faster and faster, but it started to see as if the hand was moving itself at this point…?

Kai’s mind was foggy. He was in a rush and was not focused on the world around him. He felt his dick stiffen to it’s max around Tenzin’s hand and his breathing picked up as he reached his climax.

He shot rope after rope of cum in front of him on the ground. It was hot and thick. He moaned a little out loud with each shot.

This was enough to bring the sleeping Tenzin to his climax. As Kai reached his climax, his ass tightened around Tenzin’s dick again and it was enough to make him cum. Tenzin let out a tiny huff as he roughly bucked into Kai’s ass, shooting his hot load. Kai felt this and pushed down onto Tenzin’s dick as much as he could to really feel it.

Kai was not sure how many minutes by where he just laid there with a now softening dick in his ass and hand around his soften dick. It was one of the best highs he had ever had, but now it was time to put things back in place. Kai moved his hips forward and whimpered as he felt Tenzin’s dick leave him with his cum leaking out. He removed his hand from his dick and put it in front of Tenzin. Kai picked up and licked any cum that had gotten onto him or Tenzin and quietly tied Tenzin’s robe closed and went back under his blanket.

Kai laid there on his side smiling as he felt the still warm cum from Tenzin sit in his ass. He was satisfied with what happened and would be sure to savor this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Part 3! Now I think this might be my last Legend of Korra FanFic for awhile. I do have more planned for the future, and a Part 4 to this series, but for now I think I am going to take a break from this show, unless you guys really want Part 4 to this FanFic! Any who, that is all! See you in the future with another Fic!


End file.
